


i love these roads where the houses don't change

by moonlit_monstrosity



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (kind of), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amity Blight-centric, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Complete, F/F, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, in which amity and luz live in the suburbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_monstrosity/pseuds/moonlit_monstrosity
Summary: And there’s the tight feeling in her throat again, like someone’s tied a knot in her windpipe.God, I love her, thinks Amity, and immediately stops herself, intending to banish the thought from her mind for good—but then Luz shouts something incoherent and whoops with so much enthusiasm that Amity can’t hold back the smile tugging at her lips anymore, or the overwhelming affection bubbling in her gut.And alright, maybe she is in love with Luz, and maybe that’s one of the only things about her that Luz doesn’t know.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	i love these roads where the houses don't change

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from _400 Lux_ by Lorde

Amity keeps her eyes squeezed shut as she leans backwards, neck arched towards the ground until she’s so close to it that the ends of her hair are tangling in the dirt and woodchips. The wind whistles across the empty playground and brushes past her bare arms and legs, tousles her hair like an enormous phantom hand, catches in the rusted chains of the old swing set she’s sitting on. 

“Having fun, Blight?” 

She cracks an eye open to see Luz swinging beside her, arcing back and forth through the dark. Her throat tightens inexplicably. 

“Yeah,” she says, “Yeah, I am.” And Luz grins so wide that Amity almost falls off her swing. 

“Wouldn’t be able to tell just by looking at you,” teases Luz, “You’re barely even swinging!”

Amity makes a show of rolling her eyes. “Not all of us are adrenaline junkies like you, Noceda.”

“Oh, c’mon. Is the girl who drives fifty miles an hour on a residential street really telling me she’s not an adrenaline junkie?”

“Hey-! It was _one time_ , Luz. One time.”

“Sure, princesa. Whatever you say.”

Amity huffs and kicks the woodchips at her feet towards Luz. She misses, of course—Luz is soaring above the ground, swinging higher than Amity could ever stomach. 

“Besides,” Amity grumbles, “it’s not like my car is a billion feet above the ground.” Luz hums in understanding. It’s not that Amity is scared of heights, per se, but she doesn’t like them. She never has. Once, in eighth grade, the entire class took a field trip to an IMAX movie theater, and the arrangement of the seats under the domed screen made Amity feel as though she was on the precipice of a cliff, about to fall at the slightest tremor. She’d spent much of that field trip clinging to Luz’s arm. 

Okay, yeah. Maybe Amity _is_ a little scared of heights. And maybe Luz is the only one who knows that about her, and maybe Luz is the only one who knows most things about her. 

“Guess I’ll just have to go high enough for the both of us,” says Luz, already pumping her legs like crazy. “Maybe I’ll go all the way around the swing set frame!”

“Careful!” Amity blurts out, palms sweating as she watches Luz fly higher and higher, unable to tear her gaze from the other girl’s wide eyes and reckless grin. And there’s the tight feeling in her throat again, like someone’s tied a knot in her windpipe. _God, I love her_ , thinks Amity, and immediately stops herself, intending to banish the thought from her mind for good—but then Luz shouts something incoherent and whoops with so much enthusiasm that Amity can’t hold back the smile tugging at her lips anymore, or the overwhelming affection bubbling in her gut.

And alright, maybe she is in love with Luz, and maybe that’s one of the only things about her that Luz doesn’t know. 

“Hey,” Luz calls out from above, and the tenor of her voice jabs at Amity’s heart. “You alright? You look out of it.” 

Amity blinks up at Luz, who whizzes past her and up into the air. Luz, whose laugh reminds her of a waterfall. Luz, who’s the only person that Amity can call _home_. And Amity opens her mouth and says—

“What happens next?” 

Luz slows to look at her. “What do you mean? I mean, I have a few cans of pop in my bag, we could drink those if you’re thirsty, and it’s pretty late so we could either head home if you’re bored of me, or we could go watch a movie at my place or—”

“No, I mean after… after all this. After this year. After high school.”

“Oh.” Luz frowns, her brow furrowing. “Well, I guess we’ll head to college. And… and maybe we’ll go to the same place, and maybe we won’t, but we’ll write each other letters either way.”

Amity bites back another smile. “We’ll write each other even if we’re in the same place?”

“Yup!” Luz hops off her swing, stepping towards Amity and offering her a hand. Amity takes it, and Luz pulls her up. Their foreheads bump; strands of Luz’s hair brush against Amity’s cheeks. “And we’ll be out of this small town.”

“Will you miss it? This town, I mean.”

“Dunno.” Luz shrugs, and meets Amity’s eyes. “I’ll miss you, though.”

“I’ll—I’ll miss you too. And the coffee shop. And the roller rink. And this playground. And all of the places we’ve…”

“All of the places we’ve made ours?”

“Yeah,” breathes Amity. They’re still holding hands, she notices. 

“We’ll find new places,” says Luz, “and make them ours, too.” 

Amity squeezes Luz’s hand. “Good,” she says, “good.” And because she can’t stop herself, she jokes, “If you’re wrong about this, Noceda, I’ll end you.”

And Luz laughs like Niagara Falls. And the air around them aches of tenderness. 

And yeah, maybe Amity is in love with her best friend. And maybe she’s okay with that, because in moments like these, she can’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, her best friend is in love with her, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write some suburban vibes. may or may not be based on my feelings for my best friend?? inability to differentiate platonic and romantic emotions check!!


End file.
